Under Feet Like Ours
by nataliving
Summary: Naturally, Rachel was accepted to NYCDA and moved to New York.  Also naturally, Quinn was accepted to NYU and moved to New York to follow Rachel.  Wait...what?
1. Chapter 1

Under Feet Like Ours – Chapter 1

What am I doing?

The elegant building seemed to leer back at her—baiting her to answer.

Why am I here?

The building continued on being imposing. Quinn continued to look like a deer in headlights, even though she walked here on purpose. She walked to NYCDA. On purpose. With purpose.

Quinn took out her phone and queued up the text she had typed up since she got to New York. All she had to do was hit "Send".

**I'm in town. Do you want to meet for coffee or something?**

It was brief. It was to the point. It wasn't quite HBIC, but it wasn't quite floundering puppy either. It was totally acceptable. Or at least, it would have been—if she had sent it when she had first moved to New York…two months ago. Yeah, about that…

Forget it.

The blonde dejectedly threw her phone back into her bag, turned around and headed home—a floundering puppy with her tail between her legs.

* * *

><p>Rewind back to graduation. Or rather, the post-graduation party at Rachel's house. Quinn sat on the Berry basement floor, watching Rachel sing a flawless rendition of Love is a Battlefield for no other reason besides Finn saying, "We are young!" in response to Rachel pressing him to at least apply to community college. Quinn simply watched her, mesmerized, nursing a soda. She was amazing.<p>

Rachel and Quinn were no longer enemies, but Quinn wouldn't call them friends. Even though Rachel was nothing but kind and open with the blond, Quinn could barely muster more than the absolutely essential conversation and a shy smile every now and then. She didn't understand why. She didn't understand anything when it came to Rachel. All she knew was that Rachel was amazing, and Quinn did not want to lose sight of her.

Quinn didn't even notice Puck had sat down next to her until he nudged her shoulder.

"Hey, Fabray."

"Hey, Puck," she responded, not taking her eyes of the tiny brunette before her, now trying to convince Kurt to sing Celine's That's the Way it Is with her.

"So are you going to tell Rachel tonight? Because it would probably be the best time."

"Tell her what?" Quinn played dumb, still watching the star.

"That you are going to NYU. I mean, what if you run into her next semester? That will be way more awkward than simply telling her where you are going to college now."

Puck had no idea. However, in his defense, neither did Quinn.

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

It was true. Quinn was leaving for New York, just like Rachel. She had secretly applied to NYU and, by some work of God, was accepted _with_ a decent scholarship. When she got her acceptance letter back in February, she ran around her house about four times before her mother stopped her, completely unaware as to why her daughter was celebrating and/or undergoing a mental break. Unable to form words, Quinn simply thrust the letter in front of her mother's face. Once it sunk in, Judy began to celebrate and/or undergo a mental break as well. The two of them went to Breadstix to celebrate.

Many breadsticks later, Quinn sat in her room with her phone out. She didn't know who to tell. Her mom was so excited and proud. Would any of Quinn's friends feel the same?

She knew who she wanted to tell. She wanted to tell Rachel Berry. After all, she would be in New York too, right? She had been officially accepted to NYCDA last week. She should know that Quinn would be just across town. Quinn would certainly know that Rachel would be just across town.

But that would be weird though. Texting Rachel would be weird. Telling Rachel would be weird. Of course, applying to NYU almost solely because Rachel would be in the same city is also weird.

Why did she do that?

Why did she want to be in the same city as Rachel Berry?

The answer was obvious. It was because Rachel Berry was _something_ to Quinn. Something she didn't want to lose quite yet.

So maybe the answer wasn't obvious, but it was all she had.

So instead, Quinn told Puck. He might seem like a strange choice, but having a baby with someone changes your relationship. No matter what happened, Quinn knew she could always count on Puck—for comic relief, if nothing else.

**Puck, guess what!**

_What_?

**I got accepted to NYU!**

_U serious right now?_

**I would not lie about this!**

_AWESOME! Does ur mom kno?_

**I know, right? Yeah, I told her as soon as I got the letter!**

_Freakin sweet! Then i guess i have something to tell u too_.

At this, Quinn was slightly surprised. What could Puck have to tell her?

**What?**

_I GOT ACCEPTED TO FORDHAM!_

**WHAT? Since when?**

_Yesterday! Got in AND they offered me a football scholarship! They dont even care that im a Jew!_

**Wait…why does your being a Jew matter?**

_They are a catholic university or something but i guess im just too badass to turn away_ ;)

**Puck that is so great! I am so proud of you!**

_Thanks Quinn! I guess we should tell Berry huh?_

Quinn froze. Even Puck thought that they should tell Rachel. And Quinn knew that she should tell Rachel. She WANTED to tell Rachel. That was the whole point! But she just couldn't.

**You go ahead. I think I'm going to keep this to myself for awhile.**

_What? Why?_

**Noah, please, just don't tell anyone, okay?**

She was sure Puck was confused by this, but she had to hope he would just go with it. A minute later he responded.

_Alright whatever Quinn._

Quinn threw her phone down in a sudden bout of frustration. What the heck was she doing? There was no denying that Rachel was at least fifty percent of the reasoning behind applying to NYU, so why couldn't she just text the diva? What the fuck, you know?

Puck knew that Quinn had a thought process behind keeping this from Rachel, but in that moment, he would have given anything to know what it was. Still, he stopped trying to read the blonde's expression and focused on Rachel instead. At the same time, Quinn knew she was practically torturing the boy, but she also knew he wouldn't pry. Puck truly was a nice guy. The mohawk just threw people off.

"What is it about her, Puck?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why can't I stop watching her?"

"The same reason no one else can, Baby-Momma. She's amazing."

"Yeah, I guess." No, totally wrong. Quinn's reasons where completely different from everyone else's reasons. They had to be. "She is completely amazing."

Then Rachel's eyes met Quinn's. She didn't hesitate in delivering a huge smile. Quinn could only offer one of her shy grins, and then she quickly got up to throw away her soda can. It was practically full. Still, she went over to the cooler to get another. After picking a can at random, Quinn turned around to continue watching Rachel only to find the girl in question standing right in front of her.

"Jesus Christ," Quinn said through clenched teeth.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to startle you Quinn!" Rachel said hurriedly.

"No, it's fine, I'm just…yeah." They let both let out nervous laughs and fell into an awkward pause.

Rachel took notice of the soda in Quinn's hand. "Ah, grape, my favorite!"

Truth be told, Quinn had no idea what kind of soda she was holding in her hand, but thankfully she did enjoy grape. "Oh, really, mine too." She let loose one of those shy grins.

"So, here we are—high school graduates. Daunting, isn't it?"

"A bit."

"Oh, I don't think I ever asked you! Where are you going to go?" Rachel practically beamed with excitement.

It would be so easy just to tell her, but then she would have to tell her why she chose NYU. And sure, it would be equally as easy to lie and simply say, "It's a great school with a great program." But even though that's true, it's still a lie because it wouldn't be the truth. Quinn was pretty sure that the line, "I don't want to lose sight of you," wouldn't really go over well with Rachel Berry.

"Uh, I'm still actually looking over options, so…" she trailed off. Quinn knew this was a stretch. What sane person wouldn't know what college they were going to after graduation? Now she just looked like an idiot. Fantastic.

"Oh," Rachel said, a small frown falling on her face. They entered their second awkward silence. Quinn examined the nutritional information on her still unopened soda. Grape. Rachel's favorite.

"Quinn," Rachel ventured.

"Yeah," Quinn answered, meeting her gaze. It was like Rachel's eyes trapped her right where she stood so Rachel could open the floodgates.

"I know we aren't exactly friends, but at least we aren't enemies. And I know I'm going to NYCDA and you are going…wherever you end up going, but," she paused to take a breath. Quinn took one too. "I hope we can still keep in touch." She concluded with a confident smile.

Quinn's heart soared. "Of course, Rachel. You think I'm going to let you become this huge Broadway star without keeping tabs on you?" She managed to quirk an eyebrow for emphasis.

"You mean that?" Rachel practically squealed.

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p>And yet, Quinn was now making her way to the subway to return to her apartment. She hadn't spoken to Rachel since the party. She was breaking her promise. It's not like she wanted to—she just couldn't bring herself to do anything else.<p>

As she walked onto the subway, Quinn realized that it was finally starting to become chilly. Fall was upon the city. She made a mental not to grab cardigan the next time she left her apartment.

Rachel.

Rachel Berry.

Why did that name run on repeat in Quinn's brain?

Why did she make her way to NYCDA every day only to turn back?

None of this ever made sense to Quinn. None of it. Ever. But it was how she lived. In fact, aside from her seemingly pointless trips to NYCDA, life was pretty good. She loved everything about NYU—her classes, her teachers, her freaking textbooks—she loved it. She saw Puck every few weeks. She had a great apartment and her roommate was literally the happiest accident she ever experienced.

Yeah, it was definitely better than the life she had cooked up for her and Finn in Lima. So much better. And she had Rachel to thank for that.

Rachel.

God dammit.

Quinn fished out her keys from her bag, let herself in and put her keys on the hook by the door.

"Heeey," she yelled through her home.

"Whaaat?" came her roommate's reply. It was coming from the room they both deemed "the study". It easily could have been the living room, but considering two of the walls were completely made up of windows, they both decided that "the study" was much more appropriate.

Quinn made her way to the study to find her roommate, Gabby Connor, comfortably reading Moby-Dick a black leather loveseat.

"Moby-Dick? Is this for class?"

Gabby did not look up from her book. "No. Just trying to make my high school Literature teacher proud." Not missing a beat, she added, "How was your trip to NYCDA today?"

"Fine. It's getting chilly though."

"Am I ever going to meet Rachel?"

"Yes."

"When?" Gabby smirked at her.

Quinn grinned back. "When I finally tell her I'm here."

"Oh, so I'm not meeting her?"

"I guess not."

This was routine. It was their dynamic as roommates and friends. Quinn had only known Gabby for a little over four months, but they both felt completely at ease with each other. It was okay to talk about the elephant in the room with them. Gabby had to be completely upfront with people, so she expected the same from everyone else. Quinn was happy to oblige.

Gabby put her book down on the side table next to her chair, crossed one arm over her chest and leaned her head on the other thoughtfully. "Quinn Fabray, what are we going to do with you?"

"I clearly have no idea."

They both grinned at each other before Gabby asked, "What do you want for dinner?"

Quinn had met Gabby during her campus orientation visit in June after being accepted. Her mother was sitting on a bench, busy looking through a campus map, trying to orient themselves, and Quinn was pouring over boarding options, trying to figure out where she wanted to live. Everything was so confusing, and even with her scholarship everything was so expensive. She was so focused on her housing packet that she literally walked into another human being. As soon as Quinn realized she had collided with someone she jumped back, dropped her packet, just in time to see the girl she ran into fall flat on her ass in front of her. Apparently, the girl had been carrying a bunch of papers because they were now strewn about the area.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" flew out of Quinn's mouth and she immediately offered a hand to the girl. "Are you alright? I am so, so, sorry!" The girl smiled reassuringly. "Hey, no worries, it happens." They both bent down to pick up the abandoned papers.

Once all the papers were gathered, Quinn took a moment to actually look at the girl she had just plowed over. She was short and stocky, with a round face and dark curly hair. She could have been a teen Shirley Temple. The girl thrust out her right hand, smiled and said, "I'm Gabby Connor."

Quinn took her hand and replied, "Quinn Fabray." They shook.

"Well, Quinn, you starting here next year?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yeah. Major?"

"Literature. Minor in Theatre, too, I think."

Gabby lit up. "Film. Minor in Literature. Our paths were certainly meant to cross!" They both laughed. Quinn liked this girl. Then Gabby gestured to Quinn's housing packet, "Looking for the housing office?"

"Yes, actually. Have you already signed up for housing?"

"Oh, no, I'm living off campus." Gabby held up her papers. "Roommate Wanted flyers actually." She paused before speaking again. "You know, this might seem strange, and probably too forward, but would you consider being my roommate?"

This girl was charming. Quinn was intrigued. She quirked an eyebrow. "That is strange, but why would you want me as your roommate—we are strangers."

Gabby laughed. "Well, whoever it is, they will be a stranger. So it comes down to how I meet the person. If it's through Craig's List, these flyers, or being knocked flat on my ass, being knocked flat on my ass seems as good a choice as any."

"I see," Quinn said with a smile.

"Besides, you seem clean and pleasant. That's good enough for me. Plus, you should know, I can cook, so _you know_ my food is going to better than whatever they have in the dorms. And if that doesn't convince you, I can guarantee my rent cost will be cheaper than boarding." She smiled convincingly.

Quinn laughed and put on a mock-shy tone. "This is all so sudden! We haven't even shared a meal yet! You haven't even met my mother!"

"Then get your mother and let's go have lunch—my treat. How do you feel about pizza?"

"I love it."

And from that moment they were friends. It was weird, but they didn't question it. They wouldn't argue with success. Even though Gabby was from Kansas, she had spent a great deal of time in New York. Apparently her father was some sort of publisher. Gabby was the one who explained the subway system to Quinn and showed her the way to NYCDA. Quinn told her about Rachel and Gabby immediately wanted to meet her. They even went together the first time because Gabby was completely expecting to make friends with a singing phenomenon. But when they got there Quinn simply stood in front of the building with her phone out.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?" she replied, staring forcefully at the building before her.

"Are you going to call her, or text her, or what?"

Quinn didn't know. She didn't even know why she wanted to come here.

After a moment or so she said-, "No. Not today. Let's go get Chinese."

Quinn didn't explain, and Gabby didn't ask. Quinn had told Gabby a lot about Rachel Berry. And it had very little to do with what she said, and a lot to do with how she said it—practically gushing over the little startlet. Gabby knew that Quinn had some sort of hang-up with Rachel Berry. It was a _thing_, and Gabby very much enjoyed _things._ So instead of being a douche and interrogating her roommate, Gabby simply walked with Quinn to their favorite Chinese place and reveled in a night off from cooking.

Of course, that was two months ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Under Feet Like Ours – Chapter 2

"So this Puckerman fellow," Gabby began, across the table from Quinn during dinner, "what is he studying again?"

"Political Science," Quinn answered taking a forkful of lemon chicken pasta in her mouth. It was delicious. Gabby was, in fact, a very good cook. "This is amazing, Gabby."

"I know, right?" she beamed across the table. "I thought you said he was dumb in high school?"

Quinn laughed. "Yeah, just like every high school guy, but he apparently nailed the SAT, and now he wants to be, and I quote, 'a badass lawyer who cracks down on criminal bullshit.'"

"And he's our dinner guest Friday?"

"Yes. He's also Jewish, so dinner has to be kosher." After taking a bite, Quinn added, "Gabby, you've know this for a week. Why are you asking?"

"I have just never met a guy who could actually pull off a mohawk. I'm trying to figure out what that kind of guy is like," Gabby replied in all seriousness.

"Well, all of your questions will be answered Friday."

After a few minutes of simply eating, Gabby spoke again.

"Okay new question. Not about Mohawk Man."

Quinn took a sip of grape soda—a staple of her diet since the graduation party. It might be destroying her dental hygiene, but she simply did not care.

"Yes?"

"Hypothetically," Gabby began, "How mad would you be if I stole your phone while you were in the shower and invited Rachel Berry?"

Quinn gasped. "This better be legitimately hypothetical, or I will be very tempted to end your life."

"Don't worry, it is, but _God, Quinn! _ I want to meet this girl! I want you to talk to her! I want plot development!"

Quinn stared across the table. "My _life_ is not your movie."

"I know, but come on; it would be a perfect opportunity to break this romantic code of secrecy you are sworn to!"

Quinn looked down at her food. "I am not sworn to a romantic code of secrecy."

"Sure thing."

"I'm not!"

"Then why won't you go with Puckerman when he hangs out with her?"

"How do you kn—"

"You both talk really loud on the phone. It's your own fault."

Quinn smirked at her friend. "Well, sorry."

Gabby grinned back. "Oh, no, by all means, continue. It makes eavesdropping so much easier."

Gabby took a bite and began to chew, so Quinn figured the conversation might be over. However, once she swallowed, she was back at it.

"Seriously though, why can't you just ask her to coffee to catch up, then casually invite her to dinner with Mohawk Man and me! I promise I will behave!"

Quinn smiled. She had no doubt that Rachel would like Gabby. She knew Puck would. Heck, he might even ask her out. Wouldn't _that_ be a situation?

"I know you would. But…I can't. Not yet."

"Quinn, it's the romantic code of secrecy!"

"Come on, Gabby, that's ridiculous."

"Is it now?" Gabby countered. "You threatened to end my life only moments ago for breaking it!"

"Yes, it is. I am by no means in love with Rachel."

Gabby practically dripped with sarcasm. "Oh, well then I bear no resemblance to Shirely Temple."

"Gabby—" Quinn began.

"Fabray, listen here, you have lived here for a little over two months. Every day, since you've moved in, you have gone to NYCDA, pulled out your phone, stared at the stupid pretty building and then left. Every time we talk about high school, you talk about Rachel Berry: Superstar. Every time you talk to Puckerman, he asks you if you 'told her yet,' to which you reply, 'I can't' over and over until he drops the subject. It's like you are following the script of some kind of indie film!

"You can be angry at me if you want. I will still cook an amazing, kosher dinner and probably flirt with this Puckerman fellow. All I'm asking for is for you to take this opportunity and invite your amazing Rachel Berry, who you may or may not have romantic feelings for, to dinner."

Gabby gave Quinn a hesitant smile and hope that she didn't piss her friend off too much. Then she added, "Besides, I didn't say you were in love with her. I just think you might want to take her on a date or something."

Quinn was beside herself. Gabby said everything like it was obvious. Like it was the easiest conclusion to make in the world. But she was wrong. She was so wrong. Right?

Fine. She would ask Rachel Berry to coffee. Then she would invite Rachel Berry to dinner Friday. She would do it. Gabby was right. It was the best opportunity.

"Fine, but you should know, she's a vegan," Quinn replied quietly.

"OH CHRIST, first kosher and now VEGAN? Why don't we just eat cardboard!"

The blonde was not fazed by Gabby's dramatics. "Oh, please. You know you love a culinary challenge."

Gabby smiled. "I will make vegan cooking my bitch."

* * *

><p>Rachel and Puck walked arm and arm through Central Park. Fall was finally turning chilly and everything about the city was beautiful. Since moving to New York, Rachel and Puck met in Central Park once a week. Every Sunday, in fact. It started as an exercise in reassurance—they were both really out of Lima, and really in New York, and really making the most of their lives. It became a ritual between friends.<p>

During the walks, both former Lima residents would share each new wonder of New York City life they had discovered throughout the week. They would discuss their classes. They would discuss how their parents were coping. But, almost as if they didn't want to jinx anything, they would not discuss anything that happened during high school. Former classmates were seldom mentioned, with the exception of Kurt who was quite happy at UCLA, and with whom Rachel maintained a Skype correspondence.

However, today, Rachel felt slightly nostalgic. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that today would probably be the last time she would be able to wear a sundress until Spring. Perhaps it was the little blonde girl they had just passed by. Perhaps it was something else entirely. Rachel was just going to go with it.

"Noah?" she asked tentatively, looking up at him after he had just finished relaying exactly how he dominated his first ethics essay.

"Yes, Rachel?" he replied, looking down at her and slowing his pace a bit.

"How do you think everyone else is doing?"

"I'm sure they are fine. I mean, I'm friends with everyone on Facebook, so if anything big happened, I think I would know." H resumed looking ahead.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He let out a small laugh.

"Okay."

They continued on for a few more minutes in silence before Rachel broke it again.

"What about Quinn?" her voiced quivered out.

Puck stopped, untangled his arm from Rachel's and turned to look his diminutive friend. Rachel eyes harbored a desperate quality.

"I'm sure Quinn is fine," he said evenly.

"But do you know for sure?"

"Yes."

"You've talked to her?"

"Of course I have talked to her."

The Rachel Berry Floodgates opened.

"How is she? Where is she going to school? When I last talked to her, she hadn't decided yet. However, that was quite some time ago. Oh my goodness, I haven't spoken to her since the graduation party! This is horrible! What is she studying? Is she still in Lima? Does she still sing? Is she happy?"

_Great, Puckerman, how are you going to get out of this one?_ Puck thought as he took a deep breath.

"Uh…"

Rachel stared up at him so very expectantly.

_Only because she's my baby-momma…_

"Um, she actually decided to take a year off last-minute. I think she works part-time at the library in Lima. You know…she always loved books…and stuff."

Thankfully, Rachel looked convinced.

"I see," she looked down thoughtfully. "She's still in Lima."

"Yeah."

Puck offered his arm and they resumed their walk.

The sun was setting and it was that time of day where everything looks golden and grey at the same time. When they came upon Rachel's dorm, Rachel spoke again.

"Noah?"

"Yeah?" Puck replied wearily.

"When we go back to Lima for Thanksgiving, do you think Quinn would mind if I paid her a visit?"

Puck smiled. "No, Rachel, I think she would love that.

"Still, would you come with me, so it's not, you know, awkward?"

"Sure thing. Anything for my Jew."

"Thanks, Noah," she said hugging him, "text me to let me know you made it home."

"Yeah. See you next week."

"Without a doubt!" the brunette said happily.

As soon as Rachel was inside of the building, Puck angrily pulled out his phone and dialed Quinn, stalking off back to his dorm.

_Quinn fucking Fabray!_

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Where are you?"

"The subway. Why?"

"Are you on your way to NYCDA?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Well, you better not actually pull the trigger today. God, I can't believe I said that!"

"Puck, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong? I just had to lie to Rachel to cover your ass, that's what's wrong, Quinn!"

The line was silent for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

Puck laughed humorlessly. "She asked me where you went to school. She asked me what you were studying. She asked me if you still sang. She asked me if you were happy for fuck's sake! She wanted to know if you were _happy_! And I had to bullshit that you were taking a year off and working at a fucking library because you love fucking books!"

"What do you want from me, Puck?" Quinn ripped out bitterly.

Both of them were yelling in their phones now, not caring who overheard or who felt uncomfortable.

"I want you to get it together, Fabray! I don't know what the hell your deal is when it comes to Rachel, but she asked after you today. And I know she deserved more than the shitty lie I came up with!"

"Well, for your information, Puckerman, I am going to invite her to Friday's dinner, today!"

Laughter erupted from the line. After a moment, Puck composed himself.

"You have to be fucking kidding me."

"I'm not."

"Well, you can't do that today, since I literally just told her you were living a shitty life in Lima."

Quinn sighed out of frustration. "Fuck. My. Life."

"I don't know how you are going to get out of this Quinn, but I am done keeping your secret."

"Fine. I'll go home a see what Gabby thinks I should do.

"Whatever. I just better not be blamed for anything."

"Screw you."

"You already did."

The retort came so quickly that Quinn couldn't help but laugh.

"That was inappropriate, Noah Puckerman."

"Yeah, well my voice was getting hoarse, and I have to give a speech tomorrow."

Quinn laughed at this as well. The conversation had taken a decidedly more lighthearted tone, but she knew she was at the end of her rope with this.

"Hey, I'll call you later. After I talk with Gabby. I am such and idiot.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to say it, but thank God you did."

"Bye, Puck."

"Bye, Baby-Momma"

* * *

><p>Quinn slammed her keys down on the kitchen counter, and Gabby peeked out from the study. She had just sat down with her guitar, hoping to take advantage of the empty apartment to practice some songs. "Home already?"<p>

"FUCK MY LIFE!"

Gabby swiftly put her guitar away, vowing to return as soon as possible, and met Quinn in the kitchen. She was sitting in a chair slumped over the kitchen table with her head buried in her arms. Gabby took a seat at the opposite end of the table, folded her hands in her lap and waited for something a bit more descriptive.

"Fucking Puckerman," came muffled through Quinn's arms.

Still not much to go on. Gabby continued to wait.

"Fucking libraries."

Now she just wasn't making any sense.

"Quinn, could you maybe lengthen your sentences? I mean, you are an English major."

Quinn lifted up her head and held it in her hands lazily.

"Puck went on a walk with Rachel today. Like he does every Sunday," she whined.

Gabby continued to look expectantly at Quinn, but after a moment, she realized Quinn needed more prompting. "I was pretty sure that wasn't new information."

"It's not."

God, Quinn wasn't going to make this easy.

"What is different this time?"

Quinn dropped her head back down on the table. Her reply was again muffled by her arms.

"Today, she asked how I was doing."

Gabby waited a moment before asking, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why?"

Quinn released a guttural sound of frustration before replying.

"UGGGHHHHHH. Because she asked where I was going to college."

Gabby's face lit up. "So the Code of Secrecy is broken?"

"Worse."

Gabby's face fell. "How so?"

"It's worse _because_ Puck lied to cover me literally a half hour before I was going to invite Rachel to Friday's dinner."

"Oh."

Quinn's head remained on the table as she screamed again.

"FUCK MY LIFE!"

Gabby folded her arms in thought. After a moment, Quinn lifted her head up again. "She asked if I was happy, Gabby. If I was happy!"

A silence fell over the friends.

"You know, this probably seems like the end of the world. The worst case scenario—" Gabby began.

"It is!" Quinn bemoaned.

"Okay, look. It's really not though. The worst case scenario would have been if you arrived at NYCDA just as Rachel was arriving back from her walk."

Quinn mumbled in agreement. "True."

"So, with that said, what are you going to do?"

Quinn glared at her friend. "I was hoping you could tell me!"

Gabby thought a moment.

"Just ask her tomorrow," she said as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"You say that like—"

"It _is_ that easy, Quinn."

"You don't understand—"

But Gabby wasn't letting Quinn get a word in.

"You're right, I don't, but whose fault is that? All you have to do is ask her tomorrow. Yeah, she'll be so surprised and she will probably bring up Puckerman right away, so all you have to do is say that he doesn't know that you are here either. Or at least, he didn't until you called him last night to invite him to dinner."

"That's not going to work. Puck won't go with it," Quinn said evenly.

"Sure he will. At least this is progress."

"But what happens when Rachel finds out that _that _is a lie?"

Gabby smirked and Quinn was almost dreading her answer.

"Well, hopefully by that time, you and Rachel will be BFFs or whatever and it won't even matter. She will just laugh at your silliness and you will laugh at your silliness—it will be such a funny moment."

Then, almost as an afterthought, Gabby added, "And then you will make out."


	3. Chapter 3

Under Feet Like Ours – Chapter 3

Okay, this time, she just has to hit "Send".

Rachel burst into her room like a whirlwind and slammed onto her bed like a tidal wave. Yes, it was Monday. Rachel wanted to sleep forever. This Monday, in particular, was the beginning of Midterm Week. Why was college hard when performing was easy?

After a moment or so of lying in a heap on her bed, Rachel's phone became to ring. It was her text tone. Rachel groaned before fishing her phone out of her bag and bringing it to her face.

**Quinn Fabray: I'm in town. Do you want to meet for coffee or something?**

"GAHH!" Rachel dropped her phone.

"What the-this is….What?"

Calm down, Rachel. You are just over-tired from your first day of midterms. You are clearly hallucinating due to exhaustion. That happens from time to time. It's completely normal. That's what's happening. Obviously.

The now reassured diva picked up her phone from the floor and checked the screen again.

**Quinn Fabray: I'm in town. Do you want to meet for coffee or something?**

"GAHHHHH!" Rachel did not drop her phone this time, however.

Her immediate instinct was to reply "ABSOLUTELY", but it was the first day of midterm week, and she was Rachel, so she went through her mental To-Do list first.

She had to perform tomorrow, but even she could admit that even if she didn't practice tonight the performance will be more than satisfactory…she finished her theory paper last week….she didn't have any exams on Wednesday, so that will provide ample time for any further studying….okay, she didn't have any academic obligations that need her attention tonight.

But. Is this really Quinn Fabray? Texting Rachel Berry? To have coffee together?

Is. This. Real. Life?

Of course, Rachel had to admit that Quinn had not been the absolute terror she had been in the beginning of their high school careers for quite some time. In fact, after Nationals, Quinn had practically been tranquil. And she had been nice to Rachel. Or, at the very least, cordial. Moreover, hadn't she agreed to keep in touch with Rachel post-graduation? Despite the fact that both of them seem to have put this on the back burner. Yes, this time, Quinn was reaching out to _her_.

Of course Rachel would go get coffee or something with Quinn Fabray.

_Rachel Berry: I would absolutely love to get coffee or something with you, Quinn Fabray!_

"YES!" Quinn exclaimed in triumph as she pumped her fist in the air. She said yes! Rachel Berry said she would "absolutely love to get coffee or something" with _her_! Quinn's life was made. She felt so warm and so perfect. So giddy and pleased. She wanted to go home and burst through the door, screaming "She said yes!" over and over until Gabby was just as happy as she is right now. But as soon as that thought was completed, Quinn realized something:

She said yes.

Now Quinn would actually have to go get coffee or something with Rachel Berry.

And before that, she would have to respond appropriately.

God dammit.

Okay, Fabray, you got this.

**Really? Awesome! Um…I will be there in five minutes!**

When Rachel's phone went off again, she screamed. Again.

"GAHHHHHH!"

She quickly read Quinn's reply, and replied with her own: _Fantastic! Can't wait! _

Five minutes. Rachel Berry will see Quinn Fabray for the first time since the grad party in only five minutes. That grad party.

It was weird. She knew it was weird. But she loved it. She loved the fact that Quinn Fabray had been staring at her all night. No, staring was not the word. What Quinn was doing was not a single word, but a phrase: Quinn Fabray was completely entranced by Rachel Berry. And she could see it. And she reveled in it.

However, Rachel, being Rachel Berry, kept her cool, so to speak. She kept singing That's The Way It Is with Kurt, just like it was any other performance and _NOT_ a specific serenade to one Quinn Fabray.

Yeah, yeah, yeah. Rachel Berry plus Quinn Fabray equals mortal enemies for all time, or something similar. Rachel got it. She knew the score. However, that did not stop the girl from wanting a different outcome. It started out as innocent as anything Rachel ever began. She just wanted to be friends. She just wanted Quinn to know that she cared—that she was willing to stand by her side, regardless of what she was facing.

It was an uphill battle. They were only now at the point where Rachel could openly smile at Quinn. But Rachel thought it was worth it. The slushies, the betrayal, the insults—they would all be worth it if Quinn could just realize that Rachel was her _friend_.

With that being said, Rachel did not account for the almost subconscious development of an attraction for the blonde. In fact, she just reached the conclusion several months prior, while watching _Funny Girl_ with Finn. (Read: Watching Funny Girl while Finn slept on the couch.) You Are Woman, I Am Man began. While Rachel normally indulged in fantasizing that she and Finn would someday act out the scene—if not in the privacy of their own home—suddenly and quite irrevocably, Rachel could only seem picture the scene with Quinn. It goes without saying that Rachel was Fanny and Quinn was Nick in the scene. To try and clear her head, Rachel rewound the scene and tried picturing her and Finn again. BUT TO NO AVAIL! The second time was worse! Not only did the scene involve Quinn, but now _Quinn _was Fanny and _she_ was Nick!

It was disastrous, to say the very least.

But it was also amazing, because with each passing day, Quinn acted like she hated Rachel less, and Rachel could express that she cared about Quinn more. Before she knew it, Rachel could care less about Finn (in a romantic sense, of course. Rachel Berry could never stop actually caring about Finn Hudson). Things were going swimmingly between them. There simply was not enough time. The year ended too quickly, suddenly they had all graduated, and were at a graduation party.

It was all or nothing, so Rachel decided to sing to Quinn—albeit secretly. But Quinn _was _staring. When she finished her performance, she beamed directly to Quinn, hoping beyond hope the blonde would get the hint. Instead, she grinned and threw her soda away. DRAT. Rachel quickly made her way to follow. She caught up with Quinn at the soda cooler and was about to say something when the girl turned around rather suddenly.

"Jesus Christ," Quinn said, apparently startled.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to startle you Quinn!" Rachel said hurriedly.

"No, it's fine, I'm just…yeah." They let both let out nervous laughs and fell into an awkward pause. As much as Rachel loved to talk and express her opinions, she couldn't seem to string a few words together to save her life. She was drowning here.

Thankfully, she quickly took notice of the soda in Quinn's hand. "Ah, grape, my favorite!"

"Oh, really, mine too." Quinn replied shyly, following up with one of the rare, but adorable grins. Rachel melted just a tad every time she earned one of those. She could hardly imagine what would happen if Quinn smiled at her. However, this wasn't about Quinn's beautiful facial expressions. This was about conversation, so Rachel said the only thing that came to mind.

"So, here we are—high school graduates. Daunting, isn't it?"

"A bit."

A bit. A bit, she said. If Rachel could ever assume as much confidence as Quinn Fabray, the two of them would rule the world. Together. Rachel loved that idea. She could see the title of their co-biography right now. _From Lima Losers to New York Lovers._

Okay, so maybe the title needed a little work, but it's the thought that counts, right? They would continue their budding relationship and when Quinn finished college, she would move in with Rachel. It would be really convenient if Quinn had chosen a school in New York, but instead she chose…wait.

"Oh, I don't think I ever asked you! Where are you going to go?" Rachel asked desperately. She could not believe she did not already know this information! She is horrible. How could she expect Quinn to even be remotely interested in friendship with her, if she did not take enough to know where she was going to college?

"Uh, I'm still actually looking over options, so…" she trailed off.

"Oh," Rachel said, a small frown falling on her face. How could Quinn not know where she was going to college at this point? Aside from herself, Quinn was the most driven person Rachel knew. Perhaps it was monetary issue. It had to be. Quinn made perfect grades and did very well on the SAT. She must feel so disappointed—not being able to leave Lima. This simply will not do.

"Quinn," Rachel ventured.

"Yeah," Quinn answered, meeting her gaze. Rachel loved the opportunity to behold those beautiful hazel eyes. After a moment, she simply went for it.

"I know we aren't exactly friends, but at least we aren't enemies. And I know I'm going to NYCDA and you are going…wherever you end up going, but," she paused to take a breath. Quinn took one too. "I hope we can still keep in touch."

Not exactly going for it, but at least this would keep communication open between them. Rachel hoped she did not come of too desperate, as she often did.

"Of course, Rachel. You think I'm going to let you become this huge Broadway star without keeping tabs on you?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow for emphasis, and Rachel felt as though she were a giddy little school girl!

"You mean that?" she practically squealed.

"Absolutely."

And that alone made Rachel's senior year.

A half hour later, the former Glee-mates found themselves in Central Park with caramel apple lattes in hand (a soy one for Rachel). They were walking side by side, but were careful not to touch, and both of the girls were finding it exceedingly difficult to strike up a conversation with some longevity. They had covered the weather and vented to each other about the unsanitary nature of the subway system. But that had lasted all of five minutes.

Everything else was just awkward silence. And Rachel Barbara Berry hated awkward silence.

"So, uh, Quinn?" she ventured, giving the blonde a tentative look.

"Yeah?" Rachel had perfect hearing, therefore, she knew she heard hesitation and apprehension in Quinn Fabray's reply. Rachel could not afford to mess this up.

"Well, as you are probably aware, I am attending the New York Conservatory of Dramatic Arts, and Noah is attending Fordham University. Because of this, we sort of formed a support system in the form of weekly walks in the park. We tell each other how our week went, discuss future plans, and…"

Rachel couldn't help but hesitate before continuing. She also couldn't help but notice that Quinn had her eyes trained on Rachel even though her head was facing forward.

"…and occasionally reminisce about the past. Now, oddly, just yesterday, Noah told me you had taken a year off of school and that you were working at a library in Lima. Please, don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?"

Quinn nodded, understanding Rachel's confusion. She took a sip of her coffee, cleared her throat, and answered.

"It's a secret."

At this, Rachel froze in place for a moment before turning to meet Quinn's eyes.

"I beg your pardon?"

Quinn took another sip of her latte before elaborating, hoping to be struck by genius before she had to.

_It's a secret_. Oh, Fabray, you are so smooth. Quinn had to remind herself that this didn't have to be an elaborate lie. It just had to buy her enough time to figure out _exactly_ why she needed to follow Rachel all the way to New York. Keep it simple, be basic. So Quinn told as much truth as she could.

"Last spring, a few weeks after you got accepted to NYCDA, I got accepted to NYU. But, I mean, I also got accepted to a few other colleges, and, at the time, my mom and I were still battling my dad for what was once my college fund. I basically didn't know if I could actually afford to go to NYU right up until the last possible minute. By then, I had told most everyone that I was thinking about taking a year off."

Most of that was true. Even though Judy was thrilled that Quinn had been accepted to NYU, the financial aspect had been an issue right up until Frannie guilted Russell into giving Quinn her college money. It was quite a surprise to everyone considering that Frannie didn't seem to want anything to do with any part of her family. But she ended up coming through for her little sister.

"So, when everything ended up working out, I guess I got too caught up in the whole 'I'm going to college' thing to update everyone."

Rachel kept her eyes trained on the ground absorbing every word. Quinn had been in New York this whole time? Just a subway ride away?

"I know I promised to keep in touch with you though, so that's why I am here."

Rachel looked up, slightly caught off guard. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to come to my apartment for dinner on Friday? I may or may not have been gushing about you and your talent to my roommate for the past two months. So she is pretty anxious to meet you."

"Dinner? At your apartment? With your roommate?" Rachel could hardly form the words. Her life was amazing.

"Is that a problem?" Quinn wasn't sure, but she could have been having a heart attack via anticipation.

"Problem? No! Of course not! I would love to have dinner at your apartment with your roommate!" Rachel exclaimed.

Quinn beamed. "Really?"

"Absolutely!"

But almost instantly she remembered Noah. There was no way Rachel could go to dinner at Quinn's apartment with her roommate and not tell Noah—he would be crushed.

"Well, we might have a problem."

Quinn's heart sunk. "Why?"

"It's just that I can't very well have dinner with you and not tell Noah. He will have to know you are here before we can proceed."

Quinn laughed lightly, taking a breath. This wasn't a problem at all.

"Actually, I just called Puck last night and got him all up to speed. I figured that if I was going to have you over for dinner, I might as well have him over too. Is that alright?"

Rachel shot Quinn her trademark Rachel Berry smile.

"That's perfect!"

Step 1: Google

Step 2: Type in "Vegan recipes that taste good."

Oh, why yes, Mr. Google, I did mean "Vegan recipes that are delicious". Thank you, Mr. Google

Step 3: Figure this shit out.

Yes, instead of studying for her midterm exam over British Literature, Gabby was googling vegan recipes. It should be said that even if she weren't googling vegan recipes, Gabby would probably not be studying, but this way, she could give Quinn crap when she got home.

Just as she finished her thought, Gabby's phone rang. It was Quinn.

"Hey."

"Gabby. Oh my gosh!"

"So it went alright, then?"

"It was awesome. I didn't really even have to cover up that much. And she seemed so excited!"

"Where did you guys go?"

"Well, we went to that new coffee shop. You know, the one next to the Chinese place?"

"Yeah."

"And then we went to Central Park and just…walked and talked!

"Sounds pretty promising, Fabray."

"I know, right?"

Gabby was sure that if she were talking with Quinn face to face in this moment, Quinn would be beaming.

"I guess it's a good thing that I decided to google vegan recipes instead of studying for my Brit Lit midterm then, huh? Everything has to be perfect for our double date dinner party."

Quinn paused a moment before answering.

"Gabby, this is not a double date dinner party." She totally ignored the studying comment.

"Sure it isn't."

"I'm serious, Gabby."

"How do you think Miss Berry will feel about vegan pizza?"

"I dunno."

"You don't know?"

"Should I?"

"Well, I don't know, I've never secretly held a repressed love for my supposed arch rival. I figured you would know that shit."

"Gabby!"

"Since you don't know, I guess I will finally have reason enough to text Rachel. I know, I know, you are slightly surprised that I got her number from your phone, but COME ON. I could not resist! Talk to you later, Quinn."

"Wait. Don't hang up. She likes Mexican food and Thai."

That's more like it.

"Well, in that case, we are having enchiladas."

"Sounds delicious."

"Oh please. You are going to be too nervous to eat anything. Rachel probably will too. In fact, I bet Mohawk Man and I will be the only one eating. YOU ARE SO WASTEFUL QUINN. OH MY GOSH!"

Gabby hung up before Quinn could even process what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everyone. I just wanted to say a few things today. This is my first fic, and I am absolutely flabbergasted at the response. I think I got seven reviews and each time it showed up in my email, I squealed. Not to mention all the favorites stuff. My email was once a place for car insurance spam, and now it is a place for love. Anyway, I'm glad you guys are liking Gabby. I was worried you would all think that she was a Janey Jansen or something (SHE'S NOT). I do want to apologize for being such a tease and posting three chapters in the same day, but taking four days to post another. I'm thinking that I will post weekly...or I will attempt to anyway. This brings me to the most important thing: I literally have no idea where this story is going, but I am going to shoot for 25 chapters of...something. I mean, I have specific conversations planned, but nothing really beyond that. We'll see what happens I guess. :)**

* * *

><p>Under Feet Like Ours – Chapter 4<p>

4:00 p.m.

In just three hours, Rachel Barbara Berry would be having dinner at the very table where Quinn had dinner every night with Gabby for the past two months. If someone had told her this a year ago, she would have dialed 911 because clearly that person was delusional and in need of medical assistance.

And yet it was the truth.

Quinn was supposed to be folding laundry, but she could only stare at the kitchen table.

She was going to be here. And Quinn wanted her to be. She wanted her to come to dinner every Friday. Every night. She wanted Rachel Berry here all of the time.

But why? Was it really like how Gabby said? Was it really that she had feelings for Rachel? _Those _kind of feelings? It would explain Quinn's undeniable urge to draw those pornographic pictures in the bathroom freshman year. But it would not fit into literally everything else in her life, like the boyfriends and the pregnancy and…Beth.

"Quinn, I need you to at least look like you are folding the laundry. I mean, you already failed at doing the dishes _and _vacuuming because you keep staring at our kitchen table," Gabby said, coming into the study and interrupting Quinn's thoughts. "Please at least try."

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn asked tentatively.

"If I answer, will you be able to focus?" Gabby countered.

"I don't know."

Gabby sighed and dragged her hand through her hair before plopping onto the couch.

"Alright, shoot."

Quinn sat in the loveseat next to the couch and absently straightened out some folds in her jeans before speaking.

"How do I feel about Rachel?"

Gabby pursed her lips in thought for a moment.

"Don't you think, if have to ask me, that you already know the answer to that?"

"But I don't, so can you please tell me how you see this?"

"Honestly? I think she has been the only thing constant in your life since you started high school. And I think you have come to depend on and love her. When you realized that there was a possibility that she wasn't going to be in your life anymore, you actually started to _think_ about her…and I think you realized that you liked her."

"But I had sex with Puck. I had a baby. How could I do that if I had liked Rachel this whole time?" Quinn asked almost desperately.

"Quinn, don't take this the wrong way, but people make mistakes. Besides I am pretty sure there is some statistic that says that a relatively large portion of teen pregnancies result from closet cases trying to fake it til they make it."

"Seriously?"

"You know I'm kind of like a human Wikipedia." Gabby said with a smile.

Quinn let out a nervous laugh. Even though Gabby was reassuring her, she still didn't feel entirely comfortable.

"Does this mean I'm gay?"

"No," Gabby laughed, "Absolutely not."

"I'm being serious."

"So am I. Look, you only have two things to worry about right now. How you feel about Rachel Berry and how Rachel Berry feels about you. Don't look at as 'Oh my God, what if I'm GAY?' That's just too scary."

"When did you go to school to become a counselor?" Quinn asked jokingly.

"I didn't. I was born this way, bitch," Gabby replied mockingly as she got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. Right before she moved out sight, she turned over her shoulder and added, "I lied. You also have to worry about completing that laundry."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Quinn replied as she resumed folding the clothes.

* * *

><p>5:00 p.m.<p>

Rachel Berry had absolutely _nothing_ to wear. She just kept staring at her closet, not even knowing where to begin, or what kind of look she was going for. She had been in the state since she got out of class at three.

She couldn't wear any of her sweaters because Quinn hated those. It was far too cold now to wear a sun dress. Well, she could wear some of her sweaters, just not the ones with animals on them. _Okay, Rachel, you can do this._ She looked through her entire closet three times before settling on a teal and black floral patterned cocktail dress, black leggings, and black lace-up boots. She looked herself over in the mirror for a moment. It worked. It was sophisticated and sexy, but still Rachel. She was satisfied.

Okay.

Now what to do with her hair?

* * *

><p>5:15 p.m.<p>

"Okay, now can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Quinn replied as she held different dresses against her, appraising herself in the mirror.

"It's about Mohawk Man."

"You can call him Puck, you know. Or Noah, if you really want to."

"I'm fine, thanks. But I was wondering…are things like…weird between you two? You know, with Beth and all?"

Quinn turned to Gabby before she spoke.

"I know it might seem weird, we are actually really good. He's like…a brother, as creepy as that sounds."

"Yeah, that's disgusting, considering you two made a baby."

Quinn laughed. "You are just wondering because you want to know if you can flirt with him tonight or not."

"Perhaps," Gabby responded with a grin.

"Look, Puck and I have been through a lot, that's true. But that ship sailed happily away a long time ago. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, but…ehh…" Gabby trailed off.

"Gabby, you know I really actually wanted to set you two up, right? So go in your closet, put on those skinny jeans that show off your ass and find that green v-neck that brings out your eyes."

"God, now I feel like you are pimping me out," Gabby said with disgust.

"What if I am?" Quinn countered, quirking an eyebrow.

"Fine. Two can play at that game, Fabray." Gabby declared as she stomped into Quinn's closet. She came out with a pair of straight legged blue jeans, a navy cardigan and a pink blouse. Then she practically bolted out of the room. She returned a moment or two later with a navy and pink striped tie.

Quinn stared at her roommate questioningly. "When did you get that tie?"

Gabby crossed her arms and fixed her friend with a challenging gaze. "Oh, I dunno, a month or so ago. I knew it would go with this outfit _and _drive Rachel crazy."

"You haven't even met her yet."

"No, but I've met you, and you talk about her _a lot_." Gabby implored with a smirk.

Quinn smirked right back.

* * *

><p>6:30 p.m.<p>

When Rachel exited her dorm to a waiting taxi cab and finally found herself within an arm's length of Noah Puckerman, she punched him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You are late!"

"Oh big deal! You said get here at 6:25 and I got here at 6:30. I think you'll live."

"Do not test me, Noah Puckerman!" Rachel exclaimed, jabbing a finger into his side.

"Chill out. We still have a half hour before we need to be there. You'd rather be late than early, right?"

Rachel began to calm down as she replied, "I suppose so."

"Relax, Jew Princess, she's not going to disappear back to Lima," Puck assured with a smile.

"She better not, or I am liable to drag her back here by the fringe of her sundress!" Rachel declared.

Puck surveyed the small diva next to him. She really was something else. Just like Quinn was something else. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew tonight was probably the start of that part of life where childhood ends and adulthood begins in the best way possible. Was this life starting?

"You're really glad she's here, aren't you?"

Rachel met his gaze and nodded.

"I've always wanted to end up here in New York because I've always wanted to be on Broadway. It's my dream, and just being in this city makes it seem so much closer," Rachel paused for a moment before continuing, "And all Quinn's ever wanted is to get out Lima so she can make something of herself. To be perfectly honest, I cannot wait to see what that something is. I can only hope to be a part of it because it's sure to be magical."

"You're probably right there, Rachel. You are probably right."

* * *

><p>6:45 p.m.<p>

"God, Quinn this is a horrible time for you to adopt a staring habit. Can you please stop staring at the door and help with the guacamole?" Gabby yelled from the kitchen, "If you don't, the enchiladas will burn and then you will have to explain it to Rachel."

Quinn begrudgingly turned from the door and focused on pealing the avocados on the kitchen counter.

"Besides, time will pass faster if you actually do something."

The blonde blocked out her friend and continued to stare at the door while pealing. When Gabby noticed, she flipped.

"Oh my God, just go curl up in the fetal position on the couch or something. You are going to lose a finger at this rate!"

* * *

><p>6:55 p.m.<p>

"Noah Ezekiel Puckerman, I swear to God, if by some divine miracle we make it through this traffic and arrive sometime tonight, I am going to make sure you never arrive late to anywhere again!" Rachel exclaimed. "It may or may not involve you losing your ability to procreate!"

"I'm sorry, Rachel! How many times do I have to say it! I didn't know it would get this bad!"

"It's nearly 7 p.m. on a Friday night in New York. What did you _think _it would be like?"

"Please don't kick me in the balls in front of Quinn and her roommate."

"Be quiet."

"I want to make a good impression on this Gabby chick."

"So do I!"

* * *

><p>7:05 p.m.<p>

Now Quinn really was in the fetal position on the couch. Gabby sat next to her with a consoling arm around her friend.

"She's not coming," Quinn moaned.

"She's coming," Gabby assured.

"She decided this was some sort of trap," Quinn sniveled.

"She's stuck in traffic." Gabby guaranteed.

"She hates me," Quinn sobbed.

"Jesus Christ, it's only been five minutes, Quinn!"

_Knock, knock, knock._

Both girls bolted up from the couch.

"Oh my goodness!" Quinn gasped.

"Listen here, Fabray," Gabby whispered heatedly, "You will not lose it. You will march right up to that door and answer it. Just like you've been wanting to do all evening."

"I can't."

"Rachel Berry is on the other side of that door."

"I know," Quinn whispered.

"Go say hi."

"Okay."

So Quinn tried her best to march up to the door and not look like she had been a blubbering idiot just a moment before. She took a deep breath and swung the door open. She was met with a very anxious Rachel Berry.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hello," Rachel replied quietly.

"Sup," Puck said, inserting himself into the conversation.

This seemed to jump start Rachel.

"I do apologize for our tardiness!" Rachel said hurriedly. "This is entirely Noah's fault. If only he had arrived to my dorm on time, then of course, we would not being having this conversation. We probably would already be enjoying dinner."

"For the last time," Puck groaned, "I didn't know it would make such a big difference."

Quinn couldn't help but smile. "It's alright, guys. It was only five minutes, and you're here now, so how about you come in?"

She moved aside to let in her guests and as Rachel passed, Quinn about lost it.

Rachel Barbara Berry looked good. Too good. Hot. Quinn gulped.

"Rachel, you look great."

The brunette turned to her and beamed. "Really? Thank you!"

"Yeah, just…wow." Quinn trailed off. Was that a normal response?

Gabby cleared her throat and the three old friends were finally drawn to the other person in the room.

"Oh, right!" Quinn made her way to stand next to Gabby. "This is my roommate, Gabby Connor."

Quinn then gestured to Rachel and Puck. "Gabby this is Rachel Berry: Singing Phenom, and this is Noah Puckerman: Self-certified Badass."

"Damn straight!" Puck confirmed.

Rachel held out her hand to Gabby. "Pleased to meet you. I do wish we could have met sooner!"

Gabby shook it and replied, "Likewise, Rachel, likewise," shooting Quinn and smirk. Puck snorted. "Please, sit and let Quinn and I get you both something to drink. We've got soda, water, and…yeah, that's it."

"What kind of soda?" Puck asked.

"Coke and grape," Quinn replied.

"I'll go with Coke then."

"My kind a man," Gabby joked. "What about you, Rachel?" she asked, knowing full well what the singer's answer would be.

"Well, I don't normally make a habit of drinking soda—it's not good for your vocal cords—but considering that tonight is a special occasion, grape would be delightful. Thank you."

"Of course," Gabby said, "Quinn, why don't you take care of that?"

Soon everyone was settled around the kitchen table with food in front of them. Quinn decided to introduce the meal.

"So, Gabby is a pretty good cook, however, tonight is her first foray in the world of vegan cooking."

"You mean she cooked a vegan meal especially for tonight? Because of me?" Rachel gasped.

"Well," Gabby cut in, "it was going to kosher anyway because of Mohawk Man here, but then Quinn told me you were coming too, so I had to go all out."

"You didn't have too. I would have been fine with a salad."

"Gabby likes a challenge," Quinn explained.

"Don't you know it," Gabby said with a smirk.

Rachel's brow furrowed. She felt like she was missing something. Like everything was an inside joke between the blonde and her roommate. Was there something going on between them?

Gabby chuckled before interrupting Rachel's thoughts. "Anyway, it's the moment of truth. Dig in."

One bite of the vegan enchilada and Rachel could honestly care less about what was going on between Gabby and Quinn—for the moment at least. Because, in _this _moment, Gabby was a goddess; a vegan cooking goddess. And the enchilada before Rachel was ambrosia.

"_This_ is vegan?" Puck asked incredulously and accurately voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Completely," Gabby answered.

"Unbelievable," Quinn declared, smiling.

"Well, thank you, Quinn. But I am rather interested in what the resident vegan thinks," Gabby said, grinning tentatively at Rachel.

But Rachel's thoughts were painted all over her face. "This is delicious, Gabby. Please consider it a success," Rachel decreed. "Also, expect me at dinner more often," she added with a laugh.

Before Gabby could comment, Quinn replied, "You are always welcomed here."

Gabby and Puck exchanged amused smiles and then shot them at Quinn, who was now grinning like a fool. Rachel, however, took no notice of this, and only acknowledged the fact that Quinn was wearing a pink and blue striped tie and it only served to increase Quinn's already high amount of sex appeal to excessive levels.

"Quinn, I must say, I just noticed your ensemble. The Annie Hall look is very you."

Quinn smiled shyly. "Thanks, Rachel," she replied, shooting a small grin at Gabby who was smirking.

"Yeah, this might be a stupid thing to say," Puck interjected, "But I personally feel like I won the lottery tonight because it's Friday night and I am having dinner with, not one, not two, but three lovely ladies." He then winked at Gabby, earning exasperated sighs from both Rachel and Quinn.

"So you really are a lady killer?" Gabby observed.

"Oh, there is definitely some dying involved," Quinn joked.

Puck fixed Quinn with a glare and she began to glare right back, but Rachel's laugh distracted her. Puck shot a look at Gabby.

"She's got it bad," he said under his breath.

"You have _no_ idea," Gabby replied. Puck smiled at the new friend almost apologetically. Dealing with Quinn's personal angst was hard. He knew from experience.

"So Gabby," Rachel began, tearing Puck and Gabby from their side conversation, "aside from being a culinary genius, what are you studying?"

"You mean my major?"

"Yes," Rachel clarified.

"Well, I'm a film major, but I'm minoring in lit too."

"Oh, delightful!" Rachel exclaimed. "What are your top ten favorite films?"

"Oh…I hate this question."

"Why?" Rachel asked perplexed. She personally loved to talk about her favorite musicals.

"Because, well…" she trailed off and shared a knowing grin with Quinn. "It's kind of embarrassing that half of my top ten are musicals."

Needless to say, there no further non-musical related conversation to be had at the dinner table.


	5. Chapter 5

**First and very much foremost, I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. Midterms happened, then extracurriculars happened, and then family happened. AND I AM SO SORRY. I feel especially horrible because I have gotten so much supportive feedback from all of you (the readers), and it's just not fair for me to leave you high and dry like some other fics *cough_I'llBe_cough* Unfortunately, I cannot guarantee that things will be much better. The semester is coming to a close, so things are going to get busier. However, this week is a very light week, so I will definitely try to update again by Friday. Plus, when the semester is over, I will have literally nothing to do but write this thing for about two months. So look forward to that because I definitely do.**

**Finally, I used to hate when authors would ask for reviews, but seriously they are the best things ever. I want you to review the shit out of this. Tear it apart, tell me how you really feel, tell me what you would like to see. Just go wild.**

Under Feet Like Ours - Chapter 5

Quinn and Puck enjoyed musicals as much as the next glee kid…but after nearly an hour and a half of musical-based dinner party chatter, the two were tapped out.

When Rachel and Gabby began their list of pros and cons for why Wicked should or should not be made into a motion picture, Quinn had to escape. "Alright, while you two iron that out for us, I'm going to get started on these dishes."

"Let me help you!" Puck piped up, gathering his and Rachel's plates.

Before the other two could protest, Quinn and Puck were safely away in the kitchen.

"Don't get me wrong," Puck began, "I love the occasional musical number, but…"

"That was excessive bordering on cruel and unusual?" Quinn half joked as she began to rinse of the dishes.

"Exactly," Puck agreed with a laugh as he began to load the rinsed off dishes into the dishwasher.

They settled into a comfortable silence for a few moments before Puck felt he could finally ask what he had been dying to ask all evening.

"So…" he began.

"So." Quinn countered, quirking an eyebrow in his direction.

"How does it feel?"

"What exactly are you referring to, Puck?"

He shrugged before elaborating. "How does it feel now that she knows that you are here? Now that the cat's out of the bag?"

Personally, Puck knew how he felt. He felt relieved; like he could finally take deep breaths again. He also felt sort of excited too.

"I don't really know," Quinn admitted. "I mean, of course I feel relieved, but I also feel so nervous."

"Why?" Puck asked.

"It's hard to explain," Quinn dismissed.

"Try me."

"Puck, I seriously don't think that we can have this type of conversation."

"Quinn, I seriously want you to try," Puck countered.

Quinn continued rinsing dishes in the sink, but Puck was only looking at Quinn, silently begging her to let him in.

"Promise you won't freak out," Quinn relented.

"I've stuck with you this long, babe. I'm in it for the long hall now," Puck assured.

"Uggghhhhh," Quinn drew out as she stopped rinsing dishes, turned to lean against the sink and face Puck. At first, she wouldn't meet his eyes, then she looked up at him—the only boy who had ever seen her vulnerable. Here he was again. She met his gaze and saw someone who was _going to be there_. Her eyes darted back to the floor for a moment.

"I—Rachel—she's important to me," Quinn sputtered out.

"I know that much, Quinn," Puck replied.

"Yeah, it's just that…she's _really_ important to me," Quinn tried again.

"Seriously, babe, nothing new here. She's important to me too." Why couldn't she just spit it out?

"Puck, please." Her voice was cracking. Puck hated the look on her face, the struggle that was there. He knew she was tired of holding in whatever she was holding in, and he was more than prepared to take part of her burden. That's just the kind of guy Puck was when it came to Quinn.

"Quinn, just tell me." He pleaded softly.

"I can't, okay? Noah, I can't say it. Just…_know_, okay?" It was all Quinn could push out before tears started to stream down her face.

"Oh, God, Quinn don't cry. I can't deal with crying girls," Puck complained as he pulled the girl into a hug. "I know, okay? I know."

And Puck did know. He figured he probably knew something was up since that first text message conversation about NYU, and then the grad party really tipped him off. When they moved, every time he mentioned Rachel to Quinn, he knew. He knew that Quinn felt _something_ about Rachel, and when it came to Quinn, feeling _something_ was a big freaking deal. Because she hardly ever felt anything like _that_. Puck knew that from experience. So he wasn't going to make her spell it out for him. He was going to _know_—because that's what Quinn needed from him. And Puck will always give Quinn what she needs.

* * *

><p>"I think that concludes our list of pros and cons!" Rachel declared happily.<p>

"That makes…twenty-three pros and twenty-one cons. Wow, tight call," Gabby remarked.

"It _is_ quite a polarizing debate," Rachel agreed.

"Of course, Quinn doesn't even agree with the fact that they made a musical," Gabby stated. "She thinks it takes away from the 'literary merits of the novel'." Gabby chuckled and Rachel giggled awkwardly. She didn't know what it was, but whenever Gabby spoke about Quinn, Rachel got the feeling that something was going on behind the scenes. It was probably her ESP; it was trying to warn her.

Here, Rachel could do one of two things:

She could let it go and continue to monitor their interactions discreetly.

She could confront Gabby.

Rachel Berry just didn't _do_ discreet.

"So, Gabby," Rachel asked innocently, "How did you and Quinn meet?"

"Well, that's kind of a funny story actually. She knocked me flat on my ass," Gabby answered.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No, really, she did. She was walking around campus with her mom for the first time, and she literally ran into me and knocked me flat on my ass," Gabby explained. "She's just lucky that she's so pretty, otherwise I probably would have beaten her up," she added as an afterthought.

"So…what? Am I to believe that after that incident you immediately asked her to move in with you?" Rachel probed sarcastically.

"Well, I don't particularly care if you believe it, but that is what actually happened," Gabby confirmed with a laugh. "I pretty much consider our meeting to be Fate."

This conversation was not boding well for Rachel, not at all.

"I suppose you and Quinn are close then."

Gabby considered Rachel's supposition for a minute before replying. "Yeah, I would like to think so. I mean, from the minute we met, we just _clicked_, you know? And when she finally moved in, I knew I was definitely onto something good with her, but I also knew she needed someone. You know what I'm talking about, right? Quinn's just needs someone to be there for her unconditionally, and I was totally okay with being that person."

Yes, Rachel knew exactly what Gabby was talking about. However, Rachel always wanted to be that person for Quinn. The Finn situation aside, Rachel wanted nothing but for Quinn to be her friend and to trust her. And now…a pit began to form in Rachel's stomach…it seems the position had been filled. Not only that, but it seems that Gabby was much more to Quinn than simply a roommate.

"Well," Rachel began resolutely, using every ounce of her God-given talent to hide the fact that she was absolutely crushed, "I'm really glad Quinn finally found that someone that can truly make her happy. I wish you both the best."

"Thank y—wait," Gabby caught herself, "Rachel…what do you mean by that? 'I wish you both the best'?"

"I should think it's quite obvious. You make Quinn happy, there's no need to hide it. I hope things work out for you two."

"Oh my God," Gabby gasped.

"Really, now Gabby, there is no need for dramatics here," Rachel said, rather put off. This was hard enough as it is.

"No, no. Rachel, you misunderstood. There is nothing going on between me and Quinn. At least, nothing like _that._"

"Like what exactly?" Rachel asked. She needed everything to be entirely clear.

"Like…I don't know…what you just insinuated. I mean, you pretty much said that you wish me and Quinn the best as a romantic couple, which is quite alarming by itself. Not to mention all of the assumptions you just made," Gabby rambled off.

"Alarming it what way?"

"For one, Quinn and I are not a couple. We never will be. So don't you worry your pretty, little, Jewish head," Gabby clarified. "And for two, do you realize that you just assumed that Quinn was, like…gay?"

Okay, so maybe Gabby was playing with the girl a little. But it was valid evidence that Quinn's secret affections weren't one-sided. And Gabby wanted to know how Rachel would try to justify her way out of this one.

"Well…you see, it just seemed…quite obvious to me that—"

"Quinn Fabray is a raging lesbian?" Gabby interrupted. This was too good.

"No, it's just that you two seem really close and the Quinn I grew up with doesn't get close to people. The only way that this would seem logical to me is if you two were dating. I know it's wrong to assume things like that, but…" Rachel was floundering desperately.

After a moment of thought, Gabby spoke.

"Okay, I'm going to clear this up. I'm a lot like you, Rachel. And honestly, I think that's why Quinn and I are so close. Now, don't start resenting me or whatever because just because I'm like you doesn't mean that Quinn doesn't want you in her life too. Obviously she does; look where you are."

"Yes, but—"

"Rachel, don't interrupt. Listen. Don't write Quinn off because of me. That's the exact opposite of what I want you to do." Gabby stated. "I don't know exactly where the gay vibe came in," she lied, "but trust me, Quinn and I are not like that at all."

"Okay," Rachel said quietly.

After a moment, Gabby grinned and said, "Awkward turtle."

"Don't tell Quinn I made a fool of myself," Rachel pleaded.

"I will tell her no such thing," Gabby lied for a second time.

* * *

><p>After Quinn pulled herself together, she and Puck exited the kitchen together to find Rachel and Gabby giggling about something or another. Quinn took a moment just to absorb the sight of Rachel Barbara Berry at her kitchen table, looking completely beautiful—laughing of all things. And everything hit her.<p>

Just fifteen minutes before, she was crying in Puck's arms saying that she _cared _about _Rachel Berry._

Just a few hours before, she was crying on the couch thinking that Rachel had stood her up.

Just a few days before, she was screaming at Puck for "screwing up" her plans regarding Rachel.

Just a few months ago—

How far back could she go? The beginning of senior year? Before Nationals during Junior year? Or did it really all start when she met her?

From the moment they met?

Quinn loosened her tie in the hopes that the action would aid her breathing. Puck sat down next to Gabby and Quinn couldn't help but notice how Gabby's eyes lit up. Rachel smiled at the probably-soon-to-be-couple and then looked around seemingly for Quinn. And when she finally found her, Quinn couldn't help but notice how Rachel's eyes lit up the exact same way. Rachel gestured to the chair next to her, and after a pause that was probably a little too long to be normal, Quinn made her way to take the seat. Gabby shot Quinn a look that screamed "I know something you don't know". Then Puck winked at her. Quinn gulped. Rachel smiled, and then focused on Quinn's tie.

"Can I just say that the loosened tie gives you a very devil-may-care look? I think I prefer it to the dapper impression of the original knot."

And that was it. Quinn was gone.

"Do you want to see the view from the study?" she blurted out desperately.

"Oh," Rachel breathed, adjusting to the change of pace, "sure."

Quinn could barely wait for Rachel's reply before taking her hand a leading/dragging her to the study. She really needed to be alone with Rachel, if anything, to see if she could be without dying.

"That was slightly unexpected," Gabby stated as soon as the girls were out of sight.

"Yeah, just a bit," Puck agreed.

"But, then again, not really."

"True."

Both of the wingmen were quiet for a moment.

"So…are you free tomorrow?" Puck asked.

"Completely."

"Do you want to do lunch?"

"Absolutely."

"12:30?"

"Don't be late."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

><p>"Wow," Rachel breathed in awe. The study was magnificent. It was just so…perfect, with its small bookshelf of works of literature next to an upright piano, its worn leather couches, its vintage hardwood coffee table, surrounded by the New York City skyline.<p>

She could clearly picture Quinn spending many hours reading here. She could also picture Quinn spending many hours with Rachel here, but she didn't want to get ahead of herself.

"So you like it?" Quinn asked shyly, which was adorable, but altogether unnecessary. She knew Rachel loved it.

"I adore it, Quinn Fabray. You have the best study in New York," Rachel beamed.

"Awesome," Quinn said quietly. She noticed that she sounded far too much like Finn right now.

After moment, Quinn sat down in one of the couches and motioned for Rachel to join her.

"So…I'm really glad you agreed to dinner tonight."

"Agreed? Quinn, you make it sound like you had to twist my arm. I wanted to come, I was excited to come."

"I know…it's just…" Quinn trailed off.

"It's just that we have never really had a chance to be friends," Rachel supplied.

"Yes, and that is completely my fault," Quinn declared.

"Oh, no, Fabray. I will not have you take full responsibility for something I had an equal part in."

"No, Rachel I was so horrible to y—"

Rachel cut her off. "It's the past, Quinn. We can talk about it later if we need to, but right now, we can just finally be friends, okay?"

After a moment, Quinn agreed. "Okay."

And she meant it. She was so ready to be friends with Rachel. To be anything other than her enemy. To be the opposite. And perhaps even more than that.

Whoa there, Fabray. Slow down.

Rachel noticed Gabby's copy of _Moby-Dick_ on the coffee table, and picked it up.

"Are you reading this?"

"Oh, no, that's Gabby's."

"She's reading it for a class then?"

Quinn let out a laugh. "No, she's just reading it."

For a second, Rachel mused with a frown.

"Quinn, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but your roommate is quite peculiar."

"Yeah, but she's still pretty amazing sometimes."

"No argument there," Rachel agreed. "Now, what works of literature are _you_ studying?"

"Well, I just had to read _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. I thought it was pretty good."

"Ah, yes: 'The course of true love never did run smooth,'" Rachel quoted, adopting an Elizabethan accent.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more," Quinn said with a smile.

* * *

><p>When it was time to say their goodbyes, Quinn and Gabby walked Rachel and Puck down to the lobby of their building.<p>

"It was so nice to finally meet you, Rachel Barbara Berry. Please, don't be a stranger," Gabby said, giving the diva a friendly hug.

"Oh, believe me, the feeling is mutual. And if with your affinity for vegan cooking, I am liable to be here every night."

"I would certainly not be opposed," Gabby said. "And I doubt Quinn would be either," she said with a smirk. Quinn was sure that she blushed. Rachel only laughed quietly.

Puck then enveloped both Gabby and Quinn in a huge hug.

"Bye Quinn. And I will see you at 12:30 p.m. sharp, Gabby."

Once released from Puck's grasp, Quinn realized what he said.

"Wait a minute. Do you guys _already _have a date tomorrow?" Quinn asked, slightly shocked and slightly amused.

"Well, yeah. Gabby digs my mohawk and my badassness, and I did her curvaceous figure and her smartass sense of humor," Puck stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, Quinn. You had to have seen this coming," Gabby agreed.

"Fine," Quinn said, shaking her head.

It slowly crept into everyone's consciousness that it was now time for Rachel and Quinn to say goodnight.

"Well, I've got some reading to do, so I will see you all later," Gabby said. "Same time, same place, next week." She quickly made her way to the elevator and out of sight.

"I'm going to get us a cab, Jew babe. I'll be outside," Puck declared. "See you next week, Baby Momma." He practically sprinted out of the building.

So Quinn and Rachel were left alone.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked tentatively.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"I don't want to be presumptuous, but since Noah and Gabby are going to be gone all day, would you mind if I came back tomorrow? I have no pressing academic tasks and nothing else to do."

"No, of course, Rachel. How about you catch a ride with Noah? You can make sure he is on time."

"Okay."

Both stood awkwardly smiling at each other for a moment. But neither could take it much longer. Rachel was dying to know what it felt like to be hugged by Quinn Fabray, and Quinn was dying to know what it felt like to hold Rachel Berry. Soon their arms were wrapped around each other. Rachel's head rested on Quinn's chest and, Quinn's cheek rested on Rachel's head. Rachel could hear Quinn's heart race and then begin to slow. Quinn focused committing the feeling of _exactly _how Rachel felt in her arms to memory.

Sirens and warning lights were going off in both of their brains, but they ignored them for as long as possible. It could have been a minute, it could have been an hour, but they simply could not care.

Finally, Rachel whispered quietly, "I will see you tomorrow, Quinn."

Quinn reluctantly untangled herself from Rachel. She took a moment before replying, "See you tomorrow, Rachel."

Rachel smiled shyly and turned to leave. Quinn swore she saw a new spring in her step.

She slowly made her way to the elevator, back to her apartment to a waiting Gabby. Just as she stepped onto her floor, Quinn's phone vibrated.

_I can't wait to see you tomorrow, Quinn Fabray. :)_

Quinn took a moment to consider her response before sending her reply.

**The feeling is mutual, Rachel Berry. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there! Look at me, updating and all that jazz! I know, in retrospect, I should have started this during a less hectic time so I could at least update regularly. I will take that into further consideration in the future, I am sure. I should warn you, Quinn has yet another breakdown in this chapter (she just can't seem to hold it together!), but I think the ending makes up for it...maybe. I dunno. Also, just two more weeks of the semester and then NOTHING for two months. So, dear readers, this fic will be alive and well again soon! Thanks for all your lovely reviews! Please keep them coming!**

Under Feet Like Ours - Chapter 6

"No, she looked adorable. Like something out of Style Magazine," Quinn heard from Gabby's room.

"And what about Quinn?"

"Seriously, Momma Fabray. You know I made sure she looked hot."

Quinn could tell just by the way her mom's voice sounded. Abigail Connor was skyping Judy Fabray—about Rachel Berry.

"Gabrielle. _Renee._ CONNOR. What the _Hell_ do you think you are doing?"

Gabby, unphased by Quinn's outburst, replied nonchalantly, "Oh, hey, Quinn. Just filling your mom in on tonight's events."

"Hi, Quinnie!" Judy Fabray exclaimed from the laptop, as if to confirm Gabby's reply.

This was just unacceptable.

"Hang up, Gabby," Quinn demanded through clenched teeth.

"What? Why? She just wants to know what happened, and I promised I would Skype her when everyone was gone."

"I'm not going to tell you again."

Quinn's voice was calm, but Gabby could tell that this was the HBIC version of Quinn—this would be the first time Gabby and the HBIC would formally meet.

"I better let you go, Momma Fabray."

"Oh, alright," Judy replied, slightly dismayed. "Talk to you soon."

After a moment, Judy had hung up and Gabby turned to face Quinn. Quinn wasted no time.

"Why were you skyping my mom about Rachel?"

Gabby tried to look casual, but Quinn could see right through it—probably because Gabby wasn't really trying.

"You're mom and I Skype all of the time. She knew Rachel and Mohawk Man were coming over for dinner, so she just wanted to know what went down."

"You were telling her how Rachel was dressed—how I was dressed. This was not just a simple recounting of events. God, Gabby, I could tell by that smug look on your face the moment I walked in here."

"You stormed in here, actually."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter what I did. What have you been telling my mom?"

"What do you think?"

This was unreal. Quinn couldn't simply believe that Gabby was going to be so petty about this. She's a smart girl, has a good head on her shoulders—or so Quinn thought. Did her roommate honestly believe that this was something Quinn would not, at the very least, be displeased about?

"Seriously? You are going to play games with me right now?"

Gabby narrowed her eyes. "Play games? Honestly, Quinn. Why don't you stop being a bitch, and start being a person, and by being person I mean, actually explaining what you mean."

"What the hell? You think _I'm _being the bitch here? That I am over-reacting in this situation when, in fact, _you_ are the one talking to my mother behind my back about things you _know_ I am not comfortable with. And I am the bitch? Seriously, what the fuck, Gabby?"

"No, listen—"

"No, _you_ listen. I don't know why I thought I could fucking trust you. I mean, let's be honest here for a minute—I met you on a fucking street corner. I must have been fucking delusional!"

"Quinn, really—"

"No. No, you don't get to say anything here. Because I am the one who was the idiot. I was the one who thought that I finally had a friend who wouldn't stab me in the back, who didn't care that I was a bitch in a passed life. Who didn't care that I've made mistakes. Who didn't care that I had these stupid, weird, confusing feelings for a girl. Who just didn't care…didn't care about any of that…and still loved…"

Quinn had back into farthest corner of Gabby's room, slid down, and completely devolved into a crumpled mass of tears and sobs.

Gabby rose hesitantly from her chair, took three quiet steps towards her mess of a friend, and knelt to her level.

"Quinn," she whispered. "I didn't tell your mom about any of that."

Quinn broke from her sobbing. "What—"

"No, you just finish crying, okay? Let me just talk."

Gabby took a deep breath, moved so she was next to Quinn, and wrapped her arms around her. Quinn gratefully sank into the embrace.

"I know today was kind of a lot. You were on edge pretty much all day. But you need to know: I only told your mom that some friends of yours were coming to dinner. _That's it._ She knew that you and Rachel weren't always on the best of terms, but I told her you were trying to have fresh start. She got excited and I promised I would let her know how everything went."

Gabby paused a moment, absentmindedly playing with Quinn's hair while listening to her breathing returning to normal.

"I need you listen to this next part really well: I don't care if you can sometimes be a bitch. I don't care if you've made mistakes, because you know I have made my own share too. I could honestly care less about you and your feelings for one Rachel Berry, but it is kind of fun to watch you be all shy and giddy school girl about her. And most importantly, I do love you, Quinn. I don't know whether it is in spite of or because of all of those things, but I love you. Don't you ever doubt that."

"You know what?" Quinn snivels.

"What?"

"I am really glad I knocked you on your ass that one day."

"Me too, Quinn. Me too."

"I really need to stop being such a mess."

"Yeah…but, you know, cuddling with you on my bedroom floor whilst you bawl your eyes out is so much better than you berating me. Just for future reference."

"I should just skip to this part, then, huh?"

"Definitely. HBIC Quinn is terrifying. Totally have a newfound respect for Rachel now."

"Believe me, I do too."

Gabby chuckled, "Well, you have that _plus_ a newfound appreciation for her physical attributes."

Quinn bolted upright. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh, please. You were practically ogling her all night."

"I was not!" Quinn exclaimed indignantly.

"You most certainly were."

"Fine, I may have been 'ogling' Rachel, as you so elegantly put it, but you were basically swooning every time Puck looked your way."

"Your point?" Gabby deadpanned.

"Well…Dammit, Gabby!" Quinn disentangled herself from her friend and began to make her out of the room.

"I know what dammit means!"

"Shut up!" Quinn yelled over her shoulder.

"I know what shut up means!"

"Ugh!" Quinn streamed into her room.

"It means I'm right!" Gabby bellowed throughout the apartment.

Quinn promptly slammed her door and Gabby couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry really needed to go shopping for Quinn Fabray approved clothing.<p>

The dress was a fluke. All she really had left was various colorations of argyle (and really, what was so wrong with argyle?). Maybe she could eventually plan a shopping trip with Quinn? Yes, that would be the perfect solution.

Except that wouldn't help anything today.

Completely out of options, Rachel called Puck.

"What's up, Jew Princess?"

"Noah, I know that this is probably from left field here, but could I maybe ask your opinion on something fashion related?"

"Seriously?"

"Please, Noah?"

"Ugh…fine. What?"

Rachel took a deep breath before speaking.

"As you know, while you and Gabby are out on your date, I will be spending the day with Quinn. I was just wondering, would it be entirely horrible for me to arrive in argyle?"

"What? No!"

"See, I knew she would hate it. I just don't have—"

"No, Rachel. There is nothing wrong with you wearing argyle today."

"Pardon?"

Puck sighed and took a moment to figure out exactly how he was going to put this without saying anything Quinn wouldn't want him to say.

"Look, Rachel. This is a casual thing. Quinn doesn't expect you to dress like you did last night every night. That would be ridiculous."

"But she still probably detests argyle," Rachel cut in.

"Moses, there is nothing wrong with argyle, and if Quinn really hated that much, she wouldn't have invited you over. This conversation is stupid. You just better be dressed by the time I get to your dorm because there is no way I am going to be late."

"Goodness, Noah. Why couldn't you have cared so much about punctuality last night?"

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>Here's the deal: Puck practically shoved Rachel out of his car, then he sprinted out of the driver's side to Gabby and Quinn's apartment building. Once he reached the stairwell, Rachel was left in the proverbial dust.<p>

He took a minute to compose himself and check his breath before giving the apartment door three sharp knocks.

After a moment, Gabby greeted him. "Look at you, Mohawk Man!" she exclaimed, wrapping him in a hug. "Right on time and everything! Rachel should escort you—wait. Where is Rachel?"

Puck nervously ran his hand over his mohawk. "Uh, she's on her way. I may or may not have left her at the stairs."

"You what?" Quinn had somehow materialized behind Gabby.

"Calm down, Baby Momma, she's here. I just went up the stairs faster than her. That's all."

"I'M HERE! I—WORRY NOT. I AM HERE!" Rachel bellowed exasperatedly from the stairwell.

Quinn scowled at Puck before rushing to Rachel's aid, but Gabby couldn't help but giggle at him with a wink.

The sight of Rachel clambering up flights of staircases, with her hair mussed, in the most homely of green, blue and grey argyle sweaters and short grey skirt with tights, was, in Quinn's opinion, adorable. What's more, it took Rachel a moment to realize that Quinn was heading down the last flight of stairs to meet her.

"O-oh, Quinn! Really, there is no need for you to accompany up this last—this last flight of stairs. I've made it this far, haven't I?"

Quinn offered the brunette her hand and said, "Come on, Berry. Just breathe a minute, huh? It's not like I would have forgotten you were coming. I did text you that I was looking forward to it, didn't I?"

"That," Rachel said, while catching her breath, "you did, Fabray."

They made their way up the rest of the stairs hand in hand, and once they reached the floor, neither girl could really bring themselves to let go. The girls reconvened with Puck and Gabby.

"Alright," Quinn said, "Time for you two lovebirds to get on with the rest of your day."

"We could say the same thing to you," Gabby replied, gesturing to Quinn and Rachel's hands. The girls quickly broke apart, while Puck and Gabby went off, cackling out of sight.

Now alone with Rachel in the hallway, Quinn seemed to have lost her previous bravado. However, it seemed to have transferred to Rachel.

"So," the brunette began, "shall we continue in your apartment, or did you plan on spending the day in the hallway?" she asked with a smirk.

Quinn quirked her eyebrow, and offered Rachel her arm, which she gladly took, as Quinn led her into the apartment. "Well, Rachel, I convinced our dear friend Gabby, in the early hours of the morning, to assist me in preparing a vegan lunch for the pair of us. I also queued up Funny Girl on Netflix, just in case you were interested."

Rachel gave Quinn her practically trademarked Rachel Berry Smile. "Oh, my, my, my. You have really outdone yourself this time, Quinn."

"Only the best for you, Rachel," Quinn replied softly.

The majority took place as if it were a pipe dream. Quinn began by seating Rachel at the table, waiting on her hand and foot as they both enjoyed the lovely sandwiches and sweet potato fries Gabby and Quinn had prepared earlier in the day. Of course, grape soda was also served. Then, they retired to Quinn's bedroom to enjoy Funny Girl.

There wasn't anywhere to sit except Quinn's bed, and even though a tiny part of Rachel's brain thought that she should be alarmed about this, the rest of her brain was too focused on the fact that not only was she going to watch Funny Girl, but she was going to watch it with Quinn Fabray, and that was simply the most awesome thing ever.

Quinn was having a similar experience except, she was only slightly excited about watching Funny Girl with Rachel and most excited at the prospect of perhaps cuddling with Rachel for about two hours. And Quinn got her way. Rachel and Quinn started out a good two feet apart, but as the movie progressd, Rachel became more excited and Quinn became more brave, sometime after I Am the Greatest Star, Rachel was resting her head on the blonde's chest, wrapped in Quinn's arms.

Quinn didn't watch the movie. Rather, she watched Rachel watch the movie. She watched how her eyes lit up when the movie began and how her smile morphed from a grin to a full-on beam depending on the scene. But she was never not smiling. She listened to her whispering the words of every song under her breath, from which Quinn deducted that Rachel probably sang along a full volume when watching this movie alone. Getting Rachel to sing like that with her around was Quinn's next goal. She figured it wouldn't be too hard—this _is _Rachel Berry, after all.

When the song You Are Woman, I Am Man began, Rachel began to tremble slightly, suddenly remember her Quinn-centric-lesbian fantasy that began all of this. She tentatively attempted to steal a glance at Quinn, as if to reassure herself that it was only a fantasy and Quinn was not expecting nor accepting of behavior of that sort. However, she was only met with Quinn's hazel green eyes, seemingly clouded with something Rachel couldn't quite put her finger on.

Before Quinn knew what was happening, her lips had met Rachel's. _At last._ She realized that she had kissed Rachel, and was currently kissing Rachel…who was kissing her back. Avidly so. Although, Quinn really couldn't afford to be surprised, she could only absorb and memorize the feeling of Rachel Berry's soft, full lips on hers. So perfect, so lovely. Surprisingly, she felt Rachel's tongue slip across her lips. Quinn would dream of denying her. The kiss deepened and Rachel moved to straddle Quinn, trying to break contact with Quinn's lips as little as possible—they were downright heavenly. Slowly, but surely, Rachel was becoming very aware that her Quinn-centric-lesbian fantasy was becoming a reality.

Everything was far too surreal for Quinn. Just this morning she was preparing cucumber sandwiches with Gabby, discussing what it would mean if she asked Rachel to go to dinner and a movie with her. Would that be a date? Did Rachel even like her _like that_? Was there any real indication? And yet here she was, underneath Rachel, fully enjoying the sensation of Rachel's tongue caressing hers. Quinn's hands seemed to taken on lives of their own as they ghosted up Rachel's thighs and moved to caress her stomach. Dear God, why did she wear sweaters so much? Rachel's abs felt divine! Again, Quinn's hands acted of their own accord as she began to pull the brunette's sweater up just so. She just wanted to see what felt so amazing…

"Wait."

It was Rachel who said it. Their mouths broke apart and the shock of what just took place reverberated throughout their bodies. Rachel, though stunned, did not remove herself from Quinn. She couldn't have Quinn running away, and while she realized she probably wasn't very much an obstacle for _the_ Quinn Fabray, she had to try.

"What are we doing?" Rachel asked tenderly.

"I—I don't know?" Quinn answered just as softly. She looked as if she were going to cry.

Rachel reached out and stroked her cheek. "I was going to ask you to take me shopping sometime this week, so you wouldn't be subjected to my argyle anymore on these…occasions," she said with a soft smile.

"I was going to ask you to go to dinner and a movie with me," Quinn replied.

"Like a date?" Rachel asked with hushed enthusiasm.

"At the time, that was previously undetermined, but yes, I guess so," Quinn said, "Like a date."

"I accept, Quinn," Rachel declared as she leaned down and met Quinn's lips tenderly. "But I must insist that we cease and desist this variety of physical activities until, at the very least, the proposed dinner date. That includes my proposed shopping trip." Ironically, she punctuated this with another, albeit chaste, kiss to Quinn's lips. "I am a traditionalist after all."

"Well, I guess that means you better stop straddling me," Quinn stated as she unceremoniously pushed Rachel off of her.

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed in protest.

"Also, if we are going to go on a date, I cannot be the one to help you pick out an outfit for said date. That's just taboo. You'll have to get with Gabby on that one."

"Fine," Rachel said, pouting slightly.

Quinn, noticing this, got up from the bed and said, "Oh, come on now. Don't be like that. You're the one who said she was a traditionalist."

"Well, I didn't realize you would be so _traditional_ about my being a traditionalist," Rachel whined.

"Okay, here, we can do one of two things: We can finish the rest of the movie while participating in nothing but G-rated cuddling _or_ we can fast-forward to the surprise I had planned for you, and then go back to the movie."

"You mean, making out with me wasn't surprising enough?"

"Rachel, smart ass doesn't look good on you."

"Would you rather nothing?" Rachel baited with a smirk.

"Rachel!"

"Oh, goodness! Fine, fine—what is this surprise?"

Quinn then moved towards a keyboard in the corner of the room that Rachel had failed to notice before. (Probably due to the whole pipe dream status of everything.)

"I'm going to play something for you."

Rachel gaped. "Quinn, I didn't know you played!"

"I'm probably not up to your standards, but I get by," Quinn said taking her seat.

"Quinn Fabray, you are always up to my standards," Rachel declared.

"We'll see what you think after the song."

After a deep breath, Quinn began.

_You know I never want to let you down  
>It cuts me up to see you sad<br>And I wish that I could undo what I've done  
>Give back the faith in me you had<em>

_Oh yeah_  
><em>Oh yeah<em>

Quinn could hardly be more nervous. Not only was she performing this song for Rachel Berry, but the performance was taking place after they...had...got their mack on, as Santana would say. She tried to block out the circumstances of everything and let herself get lost in music.

_You know I love you more than anyone_  
><em>But I get a little wrapped up in myself<em>  
><em>But you know I never want to do you wrong<em>  
><em>Bring into question what we have<em>

_Oh yeah_

Soon, nothing else mattered other than making sure Rachel heard this song. Other than making sure Rachel knew that Quinn was singing this just for her.

_I know I let you down_  
><em>I know I let you down<em>  
><em>But you're giving me a chance<em>

_Oh yeah_  
><em>I know I let you down<em>  
><em>I know I let you down<em>  
><em>But you're giving me a chance<em>

Once Quinn was finished, she turned to see Rachel's reaction only to discover Rachel's lips pressed desperately against hers. When they broke apart, Rachel was smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Last one. Promise," She whispered bashfully.

* * *

><p><strong>The song used is Giving Me A Chance by Gotye. Also, do you guys even care about Gabby and Puck? Should I write their date or can we just assume it went well?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, pals! How is everyone's respective holiday seasons going? Mine is going fine, thanks. Especially now that I have literally nothing to think about but this fic and reading other fic and beta-ing this one fic. Basically, it's a Fic-tastic Christmas for me. Yeah! Anyway, I definitely feel that I am at least to the halfway point with this. Of course, that's hard to say since I am pretty much making it up as I go now so...yeah. All the reviews have been amazing and every time I get one, I literally feel like I just got hugged - and I love hugs.**

Under Feet Like Ours – Chapter 7

Gabby had enjoyed her date with Puck. He was sweet and fun and the good Lord knows he's attractive. She was beginning to dread the day when he'll have to shave his mohawk in favor of looking more professional. And yes, there was a second date planned, and yes, Gabby could not wait, but of course, none of that actually mattered right now.

She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets—reminding herself that it was November and that winter chill was here to stay.

This was because Gabby was waiting outside of Rachel's dorm, so she could take the little diva shopping for "Quinn acceptable clothing". Rachel's words, not Gabby's because Gabby was well aware that Rachel could show up to their date in a paper bag and Quinn would not give a single fuck. In fact, she would probably prefer it. Regardless, this was the purpose today. And really, Gabby was looking forward to a little one-on-one time with Rachel because the girl was simply pleasant to be around. Of course, judging by what happened when she returned to the apartment after her date on Saturday, she would probably be around Rachel a lot from now on.

* * *

><p>It was so nice to come into the apartment to the sound of Quinn and Rachel talking and laughing. Gabby half-expected to come in with them both sitting on opposite ends of the kitchen table in complete silence. This, along with the fact that she was still on cloud nine about her date with Puck, made life amazing. She quickly made her way to the source of the laughter and was met with the amusing sight of Quinn doing her best Gaga impression while singing You and I at her keyboard, while Rachel watched with rapt attention, lying on Quinn's bed on her stomach, with her elbows propped up supporting her head.<p>

"Something," Quinn crooned, "Something about this place!"

Let it be noted: Rachel Berry's laugh is absolutely delightful.

Gabby went ahead waited for Quinn to finish, while she leaned up against the door-jam. Clearly, the two of them had yet to notice her arrival.

As Quinn drew out the final notes, Rachel leaped from the bed and in two short strides had her arms wrapped around the blonde.

Yes, things had progressed nicely in Gabby's absence.

"Okay, little monsters, put your paws up!"

Both girls' heads whipped around so fast, it was almost cartoonish.

"Chill out, I'm down with Gaga, but Noah is waiting for you downstairs, Rachel," Gabby soothed.

"Oh, goodness," Rachel chirped as she sprang from Quinn to collect her things before leaving. Quinn looked rather dejected at the loss.

"I better not keep him waiting!" the diva exclaimed as she made her way to the door.

"Rachel, wait!" Quinn called after her.

Rachel stopped and turned to Quinn, looking expectantly. "Yes, Quinn?"

"Uh…" It was obvious that Quinn suddenly lost her nerve. "Didn't you want to, uh, talk to Gabby about something?" After a moment of silence, Quinn clarified, "Plans for later this week?"

Realization crashed onto Rachel's face. "Oh, yes!" The diva quickly turned to address Gabby. "Gabby, I was wondering if you would perhaps like to go shopping with me sometime before Thursday?"

Gabby shot her roommate a quizzical glance, but met Rachel's request with a smile. "Sure, Rachel. How about Wednesday?"

"Perfect," Rachel beamed.

"I'll text you times and stuff, okay?" Gabby added, turning head to the study. She wasn't stupid—these two needed to say this goodbye without her around.

"Of course."

With Gabby in the next room (acting like she was reading Moby-Dick, but really actually creeping like a boss), in three steps, Quinn had enveloped Rachel in an embrace. But just as quickly as it began, Quinn was backing away.

"Ahem," Quinn cleared her throat in the hopes of getting rid of that lump in her throat. It didn't work. "So, I'll see you Thursday."

"You'll be at my dorm building at 6:30," Rachel confirmed.

"Sharp," Quinn added.

"Sharp."

A loaded silence set in the room. They both knew this afternoon occurred in a sort of bubble. Rachel knew that Quinn's straight-forwardness was an anomaly and Quinn new that Rachel's confidence would evaporate as soon as she left the apartment building. They would have to work to get to this point again. And while Quinn had every intention of keeping Rachel Berry close—no, she had every intention of sweeping Rachel Berry off of her feet, just like in the musicals, Quinn had to admit that she had very little experience in this type of thing. That, and she was Quinn Fabray and this was Rachel Berry. Even if she spent the rest of her life apologizing for the torment she put Rachel through, it probably wouldn't be enough.

"Thursday seems so far away," Rachel admitted, interrupting Quinn's thoughts

"That it does," she agreed. After a moment

"Maybe, maybe you could meet me for lunch sometime between now and then? I don't know your schedule, but it would be nice not to have to wait four days to see you."

"Or I could surprise you with coffee," Quinn said more to herself than to Rachel.

"Uh…that too."

Suddenly, Quinn took Rachel's face into her hands and kissed the girl, forcefully—Trying both to memorize the feeling and to leave an indelible mark. When she kissed Rachel the first time, she knew that that there was no going back to life pre-kissing-Rachel. That just wasn't an option. So the prospect of going several days without almost seemed too much to bear.

"Thursday, Rachel," Quinn asserted.

"Thursday."

* * *

><p>Gabby did not want to seem impatient when Rachel <em>finally<em> made it down to meet her. It's just that it was cold, and she decided that she should probably pace to keep warm.

Quinn had gotten up obscenely early several days this week in order to "surprise Rachel with coffee". She had also skipped out on dinner on Tuesday and had neglected to tell Gabby before she had already made dinner for the both of them. This was rather annoying, but it also provided Gabby with an opportunity to invite Puck over because she "hated to waste food." So it's not like she could really be upset with her roommate for that transgression.

"Hello, hello, hello!" Rachel sang as she practically leaped out of her building. Gabby turned to meet her relatively new friend. She could see how people could think Rachel was a loser—especially when Quinn showed Gabby those pictures of her in her plaid skirt-animal sweater combo—but how could you really not love someone so theatrical? Rachel Berry was someone who could make going on a shopping trip turn into a musical number.

"Hey, Rachel! Ready to buy a new wardrobe?"

"More than you could possibly believe!" she exclaimed as she took Gabby's arm and led her down the sidewalk towards the nearest boutique.

Of course, the same day Quinn brought pulled up those pictures, she described Rachel as "a little odd. But she's going to be somebody someday. Everyone at our school knew that, and I think that's why we all decided to hate her. But no matter how much we hurt her, or teased her, it didn't change the fact that she was going to be somebody…and we weren't."

So maybe it was the way her roommate said it—regretful and proud in the very same breath—and not so much Gabby's eavesdropping on Quinn and Puck's phone conversations that really convinced Gabby that there was _something_ Quinn wasn't dealing with in regards to the quirky diva. Only after months of being there every single time Quinn came home alone from her trips to NYCDA without talking to Rachel did Gabby really begin to see the scope of that _something._ Repression, denial, remorse—it was all there, right beside respect, admiration, and possibly even love.

So yeah, Gabby pushed. She pushed hard for Rachel Berry because she had a feeling that if Rachel knew even a fraction of Quinn's feelings, she would not let Quinn down. Because, in all of Quinn's stories about her time at McKinley High School, Rachel never let Quinn down. And someone had to make sure things worked out right. Puck? He was perk. But really, Gabby preferred to think of herself as Quinn's fairy gaymother in all of this. Although she was sure Puck felt a similar way about the whole thing. So in that sense, their consequential budding relationship was like a reward for a job well done.

That's why, even though she was freezing her ass off walking down a busy city street at this very moment, Gabby all but relished in the fact that she was taking Rachel Berry out to purchase a sexy outfit for her first date with Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p>Five hours later, however, Gabby did not feel so cheery about shopping with Rachel. Her arms were full of shopping bags, full of clothes that she would never wear. And she was still freezing.<p>

"Seriously, Rachel. We have six dresses, three skirts, five blouses, and two pairs of shoes. Why do we have to keep going?"

"Well, for one thing, I need to purchase a coat and—"

"You are currently wearing one quite well!"

"Thank you, but I also need to purchase…_other_ things," Rachel fizzled out.

Gabby quirked an eyebrow. "_Other_ things?"

"You know," Rachel said through her blush, "intimate things."

Gabby smirked. "You want to wear sexy lingerie tomorrow on your date with Quinn."

"In a word, yes, "Rachel admitted.

"And this in the hopes that Quinn will see you in this lingerie?" Gabby questioned.

"I-I think that goes without saying," Rachel stammered, somehow blushing more furiously than before.

Really, this was just great.

"Rachel, be classy, this is only your first date," Gabby joked, nudging Rachel's shoulder.

"Y-yes, but I figured our history would make up—"

"Shut up. Let's go. The sooner this is over, the sooner I'll be able to get out of the cold."

* * *

><p>"I can't do this."<p>

"Sure you can."

"No, really, I can't."

"Yes, actually, you ca—"

"SHUT UP, PUCK. I CAN'T."

Puck honestly didn't know what to do here. Quinn had been pacing back and forth in his dorm freaking out for the last hour, while he sat on his top bunk with very little to say. It had all started when Rachel had text Quinn saying that she had a surprise ready for tonight, but at the exact same time, Gabby had text Puck a funny story about Rachel not knowing how bras were sized at lingerie places or something. Puck may not be dumb, but sometimes he was an idiot. He laughed and told Quinn what Gabby had text. Quinn is rarely an idiot, so she put two and two together right away. And now she was freaking out.

Really, Puck could understand this. While sexy lingerie didn't GUARANTEE sex, it definitely led to it, and it's not like this wasn't going to be like a first time for both of them—Puck was sure of that. Quinn had only ever slept with Puck and Rachel had only ever slept with Finn. Lesbian sex was a different animal entirely—or at least that's what the porn would have Puck believe. And Finn didn't really count anyway.

Quinn meant a lot of things to Puck: She was his baby-momma, she was his first real crush, and she was his closest friend. And now she was panicking about going on a date with Rachel Berry, who also meant a lot of things to Puck. Rachel Berry was his Jew-Princess, she was the first girl to ever break up with him, and she was his best friend. (Screw Finn Hudson—he can't even figure out how to Skype.)

What Puck wanted to do was tell Quinn to man up and get the girl, but then again he didn't want to force Quinn because he didn't want Rachel to get hurt like she had so many times before (Again, screw Finn Hudson). Besides, forcing Quinn was kind of Gabby's thing. Puck was more of a "you can do whatever the fuck you want, but I really wish you wouldn't" kind of guy. Then again, if Quinn bailed on Rachel, Rachel would probably be really sad. She would probably try to cry on his shoulder about it the next time he saw her. Moses, he hated when girls cried.

"Look, you can't bail on her."

"But I'm not ready for this, Puck!" Quinn exclaimed whipping around to face him.

"Then tell her that, Quinn!" Puck countered. "If there is one thing I know it's that girls don't particularly care if they have to wait for sex, so long as they know they will eventually get it. You can tell her you aren't ready to fuck, and she will be fine. But I swear, Quinn, if you call off the whole night because of this freak out, she is going to be so fucking sad that she will probably cry on my fucking shoulder!"

"What do you suggest I do? Pick her up and say, 'hey, I know you were thinking about having sex tonight, but I honestly don't know how we would do that, so can this just be a non-sex date?'"

"I probably wouldn't use so much sarcasm, but basically—YES."

Quinn dragged her hands through her hair, sighed with frustration and plopped down next to Puck. After a moment she sloped and buried her face in his shoulder.

"This is too much," she whined, muffled.

"Why? Isn't this what you wanted?" Puck asked.

Quinn sat up and held her face in her hands. "Yes and no," she sighed, "Yes, I want to be with Rachel. I want to kiss Rachel. I want to woo Rachel."

She dragged her hands through her hair again in frustration. "No, I don't want to rush into things with Rachel. I am not ready to have sex with Rachel. I definitely don't want to have sex after only one date with Rachel."

"I wanted to draw this out. I wanted to prove to her that I was worth this. I have to—after all I put her through in the past four years, I have to prove to her that I am worthy," then as an afterthought she added, "I have to prove it to myself."

"Then just tell her that," Puck soothed.

"But she already has her mind made up. You know Rachel—there is nothing left to prove. Now she only wants blindly until she gets," Quinn complained, "And I am not going to deny her."

"So slow her down," Puck offered.

"How? Tell me, Puck, how do you slow down Rachel Berry?" Quinn questioned angrily.

"Okay, listen," Puck began, "When Rachel broke up with me sophomore year, she told me that her biggest problem is that she wants everything too much. That's what's happening here. She wants you too much, believe it or not. So all you have to do is make sure that she knows you aren't going anywhere."

"And that will help how?" Quinn asked, eyeing him dubiously.

"God, Quinn," Puck sighed, "All girls ever want is to feel secure, right? Well, once she knows you are going to disappear on her, she'll chill the fuck out," Puck stated like it was the simplest thing in the world. And really, it was. Quinn just wasn't thinking clearly right now.

"You really think that's how it will go?" Quinn asked nervously.

"Definitely. Hell, she might even switch gears entirely and try to prove to _you_ that she's worth it."

"What? That's craz—"

"I know, but this is Rachel," Puck reminded with a grin.

Quinn giggled. "Puck, when did you get so smart?"

"When you weren't looking, obviously," he teased.

"Obviously," she agreed, hugging him.

But then, "Oh, shit. What time is it?"

Puck glanced at his watch before answering, "Quarter til five. What time are picking up Rachel?"

"Six-thirty."

"Sharp?"

"Is there any other way?"

"Not if you're dating Rachel Berry."

Quinn quickly donned her coat and scarf before retrieving her bag from Puck's desk. "Thanks, Puck, for, you know, calming me down."

Puck winked. "Anything for my baby-momma."

"You really shouldn't call me that today. It's weird. I have a date tonight," Quinn said.

"So…would you rather me treat you like a bro or something?" Puck asked.

"I dunno. Is that worse?"

"You tell me: is being my lezbro worse than being my baby-mamma?"

"I am so done with this conversation," Quinn declared, walking out the door.

"Get some, tiger!" Puck yelled teasingly after her.

* * *

><p><strong>#whatsizebradoesRachelwear? haha<strong>


End file.
